Because He's In Love With You
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Isobel's words haunt Elena's every waking moment. What happens when she tests out those simple words? Gonna be a long story but well worth the read! R&R Please! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Damon would be locked in my basement! Haha**

Stefan Salvatore was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He was kind, sincere, loyal and gentle. But he's had years to perfect that. Centuries even. Stefan Salvatore is no ordinary guy though. He's a _Vampire. _

Elena Gilbert sat on the bleachers watching Stefan play football and writing in her journal. She would need a new one soon though because this one is almost full, with Stefan and his brother Damon's secrets. About how Katherine Pierce turned them into these blood sucking monsters in 1864. About how she looks exactly like Katherine. About how her biological mother is a vampire and her father "Uncle" John Gilbert is a vampire hating hypocrite. She's filled it with other things too though. Like how she secretly loves Damon. Ever since the night that she met Isobel and Damon's secret was revealed, he acted…_different. _He was still Damon. An arrogant ass of a vampire. But she picked up on all the differences, like the way he acts around her and the way he looks around her. Hell, he'd even switched to blood bottles or blood bags over killing people. _Because He's In Love With You._ Isobel's words rang through her ears, so clear it was like Isobel was next to her saying them. She sighed and tried to focus on writing.

After a good 15 minutes she closed the book and put it and her pen in her bag. Why was _he _on her mind? He was a cold blooded murderer, yet she feared how she felt because she knew she loved him too. She felt so guilty admitting that, even in her mind. Stefan was the light of her life right? She had thought so. She looked down at the field. Stefan was a muscular guy. He had tight abs and perfect muscles. His hair was a brownish blonde color and his eyes were green pools you could get lost in. What's not to love? Elena groaned. She loved Stefan, she did. But what about Damon? After he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb he lost himself and he'd only come back because of her. Elena groaned again. Maybe she should just leave bother Salvatore brothers alone. If she chose one, she would hurt the other. She wouldn't do that. But she also didn't want to be like Katherine either and lead both brothers on. She buried her head in her hands wishing for once, she had a normal teenage life.

She looked at her watch. It read 4:45. That meant Stefan's practice was almost over. He was really amazing, she thought. She put her headphones in and shuffled through the music on her iPod while waiting. Every song playing was a love song. Ugh, she thought, can't I go one day without seeing his face while listen to Taylor Swift? Apparently not. She looked down to the field. People were already starting to leave. She checked the time and sure enough, it was one minute past 5 PM. She walked down the bleachers to meet Stefan. She needed to go home and get changed for their date night. He kisses her forehead lightly and hugs her. "I wanna get changed before we go out tonight." She said to Stefan. He nodded and took her hand pulling her with him to his car. She laughed. It wasn't the same carefree laugh that she used to have but along with the vampire thing, she got used to it. She got in the car smiling and buckled her seat belt. She turned the radio up and sang along to Like A G6 by Far East Movement. She hated the song but it was better than having to deal with awkward silence with Stefan.

She watch out the window as the town blurred past her. What happened to her? Jenna always asked that question. She knew what Elena was like before. Elena used to rule the school with Caroline. Until she met Stefan. She somehow, silently gave up those powers when she decided he was the one. Speaking of Caroline, Elena made a mental not to call her. She hadn't talked to her much since she became a vampire. Elena sighed. Even her best friend was in a happy relationship with Tyler Lockwood. What was so wrong with Stefan? _Nothing… Because he's in love with you. _God, there were those words again. She sighed and leaned her head against the window. Was Damon in love with her? Or was Isobel lying to get what she wanted? She didn't know anymore and right now, her head was aching far too much to figure it out. She rubbed her temple as Stefan pulled into her driveway. She leaned over and kissed him softly and then grabbed her bag and walked inside. She was so frustrated. Dammit Isobel, she thought, you had to ruin everything! She walked up to her room.

She opened the door and threw her bag on the bed. What was that had her questioning her love for Stefan? Was it Damon's icy blue eyes or was Isobel's words just psyching her out. She changed into a fresh black T-shirt and a new pair of skinny jeans. She, of course, had her black converse sneakers on and her hair was thrown up into a strait pony tail. She looked into the mirror, satisfied, when something caught her eye. She turned to see him, in all his glory, standing in her room.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked, trying sound nonchalant. "I just wanted to see you," he said. She looked into his eyes that had a story that was about 160 years old. She shook her head and went back to her make up. "Heard you were going out with my little brother tonight," he said, looking totally calm. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. So?" He shot up and was in front of her in a second. She jumped back, startled by his movements. She regained her control and stood up straight waiting for an answer. "So…I wanted to wish you luck," he said, with a small hint of pain etched on his beautiful features. "Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and went out of the window.

She stared after him, wondering what that was all about. She shrugged it off and continued getting ready. Once she was done, she texted Stefan to let him know. H e was outside in about five minutes and she was walking out the door. "Hey." He said kissing her forehead. She visibly relaxed for a minute and then tensed up again. "Let's get going," she finally said. They got into the car and drove to the grill. The Mystic Grill was one of the local hangouts. _Damon's hangout… _she thought. She mentally shook herself as they walked in hand in hand. She saw Damon at the bar and smiled a little bit.

_Because He's In Love With You._

Dammit Isobel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned TVD, do ya think I'd be sitting here WRITING about Damon? **

**On with the show!**

_Because He's In Love With You._

Dammit Isobel.

Elena's POV

I walked beside Stefan, looking over at Damon every once in a while. He seemed to be fascinated with his drink. Either that or he was uncomfortable with my stair. I sighed as I took my place at the pool table. I took my turn. I was beating Stefan badly. Even with the Vampire skills, he couldn't beat me. I stifled a laugh and encourage him. He hit the ball but it went in instead of the solid colored orange ball. He chuckled and walked around behind me.

I saw Damon's muscles tense. Even the muscle in his jaw clenched at the sight of Stefan's body entangled with mine. I smiled smugly. He deserved this right? He was being an ass earlier. I listened to the better part of my conscience and pulled away, careful not to alert Stefan. I saw Damon's muscles relax and he downed more of the tequila in front of him. I saw him look at me fully this time and he gave a tight nod toward me, the walls that Damon worked so hard to protect were up. I could see it in his guarded, icy blue stare. He finally turned away and ordered another drink. I shook my head.

Stefan and I ate and talked for the rest of the night. I had to will myself not to look as Damon walked out of the door to the grill. I sighed and went back to Stefan. He was talking and I was hardly listening. All that was on my mind seemed to be his brother. _No. Not a repeat of 1864. I choose Damon. _I mentally shook myself after that thought. Okay no more caffeine for me tonight.

Stefan drove me home. The silence was comfortable for once and I smiled at that. We pulled up in my driveway and I looked over at Stefan. "Tonight was fun. We should have a date night again sometime." I said, smiling. He nodded his head and opened the car door. Stefan was always a gentleman, so in a flash he was on my side of the car opening the door.

He walked me to my door and before I went inside, I looked at him and smiled. I gave him a quick kiss and shut the door behind me. Jenna called me into the kitchen when she heard my footsteps trying to make it to my room. I rolled my eyes and walked into the tiny area. "Elena someone called for you," she said, studying me carefully. "Who?" I asked, "Caroline?" She shook her head after she was satisfied with the inspection and finally told me who it was. "No," she said softly, "Damon Salvatore."

My heartbeat went wild at the sound of his name. I closed my eyes and saw nothing but his icy blue eyes. I sighed and nodded. "Do you know what he wanted?" I asked, as calm as I could possibly be. She shook her head, "No he just said have Elena call him." She saw my reaction to him and asked, "What's going on between you two? Between you and Stefan?" "Jenna…Stefan and I are together. We're soulmates," I was barely able to say the words, "Damon is my friend. That's all we'll ever be. Friends." God, I hoped that last statement wasn't true.

I mentally shuttered while my brain yelled, _you love Stefan! Let Damon go, Elena. Let him go. _Could I let him go? I didn't know. I just nodded and looked at Jenna. "Today has been a long day," I said softly and quietly, "I'm going to head up to bed." She studied me for a couple more minutes and then finally sighed and nodded her head. I hugged her and walked out of the kitchen.

When I was up the stairs, I turned towards Jeremy's room. _Knock Knock. _Jeremy turned around from his desk to face me. Ever since he found out about vampires, courtesy of my journal, he's been a little distant from me. But he's slowly starting to forgive me. "Hey Jer," I said, "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay before I headed to bed." He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just missing Anna," he replied. He looked so sad and hopeless and I felt so bad. My throat constricted, not allowing me to reply to him.

I nodded my head and gave him a hug. "Night Jer," I whispered into his ear, "Get some sleep tonight." He gave a stiff nod and smiled. I smiled back and walked out of his bedroom and over to mine. I sat my purse on the bed and gathered up my clothes and other essentials and walked to the bathroom. The water warmed up and I took all my clothes off and laid them in a pile. I stepped into the shower and let the warm bullets of water hit my skin and roll down.

My mind wandered to tonight's events. The date was fun with Stefan. He was calm and relaxed for once and we actually got to talk. Then I thought about the oldest Salvatore Brother. His haunting icy blue eyes, seemingly staring into my soul. The way his muscles tensed when Stefan pulled me close. And the tight nod he gave me that left a pang of sadness in my heart. Then there were the thoughts I was having about not being Katherine. About choosing Damon over Stefan. I couldn't do that to Stefan. I sighed and finished up my shower.

When I stepped out the cool air invaded my person space and made me shiver. I dried off and got dressed, now suddenly tired from all the swirling thoughts in my mind. I walked over to my bed and lay down. I sighed. And before I knew it, I was dreaming about the one thing my mind told me not to dream about.

_Damon Salvatore. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ya know I don't own TVD ): **

_The Dream was so real. Damon and I were talking and laughing and smiling. Wait smiling? Where was Stefan? "Elena, may I kiss you?" Damon asked, so politely it was scary. My dreaming self nodded her head and smiled. Damon's lips met mine – err – her's and there felt like there was an electric shock running through my body. Both sleeping and dreaming versions of me._

_I gasped as I felt a sensation of him tangling his fingers in my long, dark hair. I thought I was going crazy, but my dreaming self knew what she was doing. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Damon's neck and he pulled her closer to him needing more of her. I watched the scene as dream Elena breathed out "I love you Damon." He pulled away looking a little shocked but his features softened. "Elena….I…" he started…_

I gasped as I bolted up in bed. I reached frantically to see if my vervain necklace was still clasped around my neck. If it wasn't then Damon was getting into my head. I was shocked to feel the chain still hanging on my skin. I shook myself, physically and mentally. I felt the sweat that had built up on my skin begin to cool. The clock next to my bed said 5 AM. I stood up slowly, making sure I had my balance and walked to the bathroom to take care of my morning routine.

I brushed my teeth in complete silence, my brain wandering off to the dream far too much. I sighed and brushed my straight hair out and ran my fingers through it. This can't be happening to me, I thought, I can't be in love with my boyfriend's brother. I slipped on my skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. I put on a white jacket over that and looked in the mirror. _It's as good as it's going to get. _I walked downstairs and Jenna was in the kitchen 'attempting' to cook breakfast. I laughed to myself at the normal sight of my aunt Jenna trying not to burn mine and Jer's breakfast.

"You seem happy this morning," Jenna said, turning around as I came into the kitchen. I smiled and nodded. Something inside me this morning was just happy. I looked at the contents of the skillet and laughed. It was my carefree laugh and Jenna looked at me like I'd grown another head or something. I continued to laugh and she smiled. "I missed this Elena," she whispered quietly. I stopped laughing almost automatically and the new, vampire girl Elena threatened to take over again. I nodded and grabbed my bag and told her I'd grab something to eat on the way to school.

She nodded and I walked outside. My car was beautiful in the soft glow of the morning sun and I opened the door and threw my bag in. I carefully sat down in the driver's seat and buckled my seat belt before closing the door. I was a wreck, confused and alone. I started up the engine of the SUV and pulled out. When the school parking lot came into view, I calmed down a little bit and drove until I found a space.

First and second period flew by and Stefan and I would share a quick kiss every now and then. It didn't feel the same as Damon's kiss did. It didn't ignite a fire in my very soul like in my dream. But it was a sweet kiss. Bonnie, Caroline and I walked to cheerleading practice together. Something the new Elena would never have done unless her best friends convinced her. I sighed and let them lead me to the football field. A half hour passed and we were practicing a cheer we he pulled up to the curb. "Hello Elena." I froze and he smirked. I turned around to face the gorgeous demon in the convertible that was hell bent on making my life miserable anymore. "Hey Damon." I finally managed to croak out. Bonnie shot me a disapproving look and Caroline knew what was happening so she just smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I said, trying act bored. "Nothing Elena," He said chuckling, "Nothing at all. Just wanted to check on you is all." I rolled my eyes again. That's become a habit with Damon. I turned back around to finish up the cheer and finally ended in a split. I looked at Damon's stunned face and wide eye and smiled smugly. "Like what you see?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me, "Too bad. You're brother does too." I laughed and turned to face him. I saw pain and anger flash over his features. "Whatever Elena," he said, "Just stay away from me. If you know what's good for you."

He drove off leaving me standing in the middle of the practice field, feeling vulnerable. Caroline had a worried look on her face and came up to me. "Hey Elena," Caroline whispered, pulling me along, back to the locker rooms, "He's an asshole. Don't let him get to you. She pulled me into a hug and fought against using her vampire strength so she didn't kill me. By then, I had started crying and Caroline was comforting me the best she could. I controlled my tears enough to clean up my face before I saw Stefan.

Stefan was waiting by the car and he pulled me into a hug. "Where do you want to go?" he whispered, his voice sounding like velvet. "Home." I murmured into his chest. He nodded and we climbed into the car. The ride was silent but it was comfortable. I leaned my head against the window, refusing to close my eyes because every time I did, I saw a pair of deep, icy blue pools that belonged to the demon.

We pulled up to my house and sat in silence. "I love you Stefan." I whispered. "I love you too, Elena," he replied and he kissed my forehead. I stepped out of the car and walked to my door. I turned around to look at Stefan again before he pulled away. The tears were coming. I felt the dam break and I ran inside and up the stairs to my room, ignoring the sounds of Jenna's voice. I locked my door and collapsed on my bed, letting the tears flow freely and drench my pillow. I cried myself to sleep over a monster, I thought.

_Could things get any worse?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay seriously, this is the last chapter this will appear on. I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned Damon though):**

When I woke up, the water was making my vision blurry I blinked a couple times and sat up, leaning against the headboard. It was quiet. The only sounds were my racing heart and a couple sniffles every now and then. I sighed and looked around my room. Something felt different about it. I wasn't sure what it was.

The second time I scanned the area, something caught my eye. I looked over to the window seat and there he sat. The moonlight hit his black hair and his blue eyes bored into my brown ones. I held my breath without realizing it. When he turned away, I let it out. We sat in silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward. It was just silence. Words that we didn't want to speak hung in the air around us.

Finally, I found my voice. "Get out." I said sounding strong and confident. He looked at me questioningly as I stood at the end of my bed glaring at him. "Damon! I. Said. Get. Out." I said it harshly and I could see the pain in his eyes. I didn't move though, not trusting myself around him. "OUT!" I shrieked. This time, he flinched and shot up in front of me.

I stumbled back in surprise as I looked into his expressionless face. He shook his head and in a flash, he was gone. I stood beside my bed, staring out the window in shock. What just happened? Why was he acting so weird? I shivered as a gust of wind blew through the open window. I remembered his face as he shook his head. It was so expressionless and flat. Was it me that was doing this to him?

It was 6 AM on a Saturday morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. Replaying the scene in my room with Damon wasn't helping either. I groaned quietly and sat up in my bed. This time when I looked around, there was nothing out of place. Nothing caught my eye and I was half relieved, yet half disappointed. I pulled on a hoodie and a pair of jeans and left the dark room. Jeremy was up playing video games.

"Oh hey Elena," Jeremy said, turning to look at me. "Jer why are you up so early? Aren't you like 16? Don't 16 year olds sleep in till noon?" He grinned at that and shook his head. "You're one to talk, ," he said, jokingly, "you're 18 and you sleep later than me on the weekend. Is something wrong?" I shook my head, panic clear in my eyes. I pushed it away and watched Jeremy lose to the computer. I laughed and he turned and growled playfully. At that I laughed harder.

"Laugh it up Elena," he said, grinning, "Bet you couldn't get much further than me." "Oh is that a challenge Jer?" I said through my laughter, "You're on." He handed me the controller. I played for about an hour and made it five levels more than he did. His jaw was basically hitting the floor and I giggled. Suddenly the smell of eggs and bacon arose from the kitchen.

"Is Jenna trying to cook again?" I asked, laughing out of control. Jeremy grinned and shook his head. His grin grew when he saw the confused look on my face. "Breakfast!" I heard someone shout in a musical voice. My heart squeezed as I realized who it was. Jeremy grabbed my arm and before I could protest I was pulled into the kitchen, face to face with the beast. I rolled my eyes and sat down, doing my best to look at anything but Damon.

When he did meet my eyes, I saw his walls were up. I sighed, my heart hurting at the sight of it. I turned my head to face the ground and I heard him chuckle. _Because He's In Love With You. _Dammit! I thought Isobel's words were gone. Apparently Damon sensed what was on my mind, because he kept looking at me. I had to get out of there. "I'm not hungry," I mumbled, getting up. "Okay Elena," Jeremy said, "Hey don't forget the party at the grill tonight." I nodded a tight nod and disappeared through the door, tears stinging in my eyes.

I walked out into the sun and just stood there before getting into my car. I was going to the Salvatore Boarding House to see my boyfriend. The one I truly love and care about. At that point, I wasn't sure if it was true or if I was trying to convince myself. I pushed it away for now; I could deal with it later. I climbed the stairs to the door. It was never locked, so I pushed it open.

"Stefan?" I called out, standing in the empty parlor. "He's not here," came a familiar voice. I turned around and my eyes went wide with shock. There was Anna, Jeremy's _dead _vampire girlfriend. She smiled and hugged me. "Elena! God I missed you!" I hugged her back, still in a state of shock. "How's Jeremy?" she asked. "He's doing okay. He misses you." I told her, a little happiness to my voice. Her eyes sparkled and she went to the door. "I'm going to see him," she said, "Make yourself at home, Elena." She smiled and walked out the door.

I walked around the house for a while, exploring. I came to a door and debated on opening it. Curiosity won me over and I pushed it open. This room totally screamed Damon. I turned to walk out and I walked right into his chest. "See something you like?" he asked, mocking me, "Too bad. Now get out." His eyes showed that his walls were up and his voice was icy.

I shook my head and walked away. "Ya know Damon; maybe if you weren't such a dick you would have friends." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked into his room. I just walked out of the house and got into my car, making my way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**We've seen Delena fights on here! We're getting to the good stuff soon(:**

I drove to the Mystic Grill instead of going home. My mind was buzzing with thoughts of Damon. I hated the way he blocked me out and truthfully, I wish he wouldn't push me away. Although I can't say I've been a saint to him exactly. I could easily see where I pushed him to his limit and I wanted to talk to him. Not his walls. Him.

If Isobel's words were true, why did he continue to break my heart by hooking up with random sorority girls? Is it because I was with Saint Stefan as he called him? I don't know anymore. Did Damon have it in him to be jealous?

Thoughts continued to swirl in my head, even as I walked into the grill. Tyler was sitting in a booth not to far away and he saw me. "Elena," he said smiling, "how've you…" he trailed off, seeing that I was crying. I shrugged as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "You're Caroline's best friend. Even though we're not official yet, I'm into her and I've known you my whole life," he said softly, "I know something's up. What's wrong Elena? Talk to me."

So I did. I told Tyler about Stefan and I and then about Isobel. And finally, I addressed the demon that I loved. He listened attentively and when I was through, we sat in a comfortable silence. He grabbed my hand and started tracing the lines on my palm as with his fingertips as he spoke. "Elena, you are one of my best friends. I can't tell you what to do. Nobody can. But I do know that you should talk to Damon. I believe what Isobel says. Ask him not to block you out. You can melt anyone's heart Elena. Have faith in yourself. But don't forget Stefan in all of the either." He grinned at me and I smiled a little. I got up and gave him a hug. "Good luck with Care," I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

I turned around to walk out and there was the infamous jerk himself sitting up at the bar with a smirk on his face. He had heard everything, I thought. I walked out of the grill as fast as I could and got in my car. Breathing heavily, I calmed myself down enough.

A million questions flew through my head. What did he think? Was he surprised that I loved him? Was he going to tell Stefan? A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. In a way, I'm glad he heard but I'm scared to death what Stefan will do if Damon is the one to tell him. I looked up and saw him walking out of the building smiling smugly in my direction. I pulled out of the parking space drove myself home.

I locked the door behind me. Both the front door and my bedroom door and I made sure my window was locked. Damon would not come see me tonight if I had anything to say about it. I sat on my bed taking deep calming breaths and called Stefan.

"Hello?" he said softly. "Stefan!" I broke down crying. "Elena, what's wrong?" he asked in an alarming voice. "Just…come…over…" I said in a shaky voice between crying. The line went dead and in ten minutes Stefan was standing outside my window. I unlocked it and let him in. He pulled me to his chest and started whispering soothing words.

It seemed like forever that I stood there in his embrace, crying into his shirt. Finally, the soft hiccups started and the sobs were being pushed away. He didn't press me for what was wrong at the time. He just comforted me. "I love you," I said softly, "So, so much." He rubbed small circles on my back and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, he was sleeping peacefully and I carefully untangled my body from his. I sat up and sighed. Whether it was a sigh of contentment or stress, but I didn't care at the moment. Stefan's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He figured the stress of everything just tore me to pieces. He was so wrong.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take my makeup off. When I returned, Stefan had gone, leaving a note in his place.

_Elena,_

_Damon called me. Katherine struck at the fair today and I had to go help him get her unconscious body in the tomb. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Love You Always,_

_Stefan_

I sighed. At least I knew where he was. I lay down on my bed and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**What do you think is going through Damon's mind right now? And now Kat's in the mix! What other surprises are in store?**

**On with the show!**

I did my best to avoid Damon. It worked for a couple weeks. Stefan had to leave for a couple days though because there was some super powerful vampire that was looking for Katherine. He was going to tell him that she had been staked. He was going to lie to protect that monster.

I sat in front of the fireplace in the Salvatore Boarding House, thinking I was alone. I was engrossed in my book when I heard a throat clear. The sound made me jump and I looked up to see Damon standing in the entry way. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I knew I should take Tyler's advice and talk to him about it. But no way was I going to seem vulnerable to _him_.

I sat in silence for about 30 minutes when I heard the air swish and felt a chill rise up my spine. Damon sat in front of me, begging me with his eyes to talk to him. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and got up. I ran up the stairs and into the safety of Stefan's room. I wasn't going to go there with him. _Ever._

I took a deep calming breath and called Stefan. He didn't answer so I just climbed into the big bed in the little room. I sighed and fell into a deep sleep. Of course, even with the vervain necklace on, Damon wouldn't stay out of my dreams. This one was…_different…_I told him I loved him and I actually slept long enough to hear him say it back. He pulled me into a warm embrace before I woke up and kissed me. I didn't bolt up in bed, but rather stretched calmly. I had a sleepy grin on my face. The sun shone through the window and the birds were chirping. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to Stefan's desk. My journal had been on it since I started staying here and I wrote in it at least every morning.

I opened it up this morning and wrote out the dream from the previous night. Sighing, I put my journal away in my bag and got dressed. Today was the last day I'd be here. Stefan would be back tomorrow. I tried to make myself get excited and happy but all I could think about was how sad I was to be away from Damon.

I stepped into the hallway and took in a breath. "Damon!" I called out. Suddenly, he was there in front of me. I was getting used to it since he did it so often. His walls were down. I could see it in his eyes when I looked up into them. "Damon we need to talk about this," I said softly. He shook his head and his walls were up in a flash. "No Elena," he said sternly, "You need to leave." His eyes were betraying him.

I wanted to say so much more. Like how I'm not Katherine and how I'd made my decision. It wasn't fair that he cut me off every time I wanted to talk about it. But I didn't press the issue. Not yet anyway. Give him some time, I thought, he'll come around. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag. He followed me down the stairs and watched me walk out the door. "Bye Elena," he whispered. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head turning away.

My only thoughts were, He can't leave me. But I realized he can. And he probably would. I let a couple tears escape my eyes and wiped them away. I hated crying over him. What was the point when he wouldn't open himself up to me?

Stefan came home the next day. It was relief to see him after so long, but it still didn't remove the hurt that I felt when Damon said goodbye. I cried in his arms for a while and when I pulled away I looked away from him. My head was killing me and I just really wanted to sleep. But this was the only way to make Damon stay. _And you don't love Stefan like you used to. _I pushed that thought out of my mind.

"Stefan we need to talk…" I said, "Just listen to me. Before you say anything, I love you. What we had was real. But I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be something I'm not with you." He looked taken aback as I took a breath. "I know it's not what you want to hear but you need to hear it. Stefan, I fell in love with Damon. The trip to Georgia started it. Then Isobel's word that night. All of it was leading up to this and don't tell me you didn't see it. I want to be your friend, Stefan. I do. But you have to accept the fact that I love your brother." Stefan sighed and looked away. "I knew it was coming Elena," he said softly, "I just hoped it would never make it here." "You know I'm not going to just run to Damon. I want to wait a little while before I say anything. But you have to convince him not to leave Stefan." I cupped his cheek in my hand and he nodded.

The next couple days were pretty good. Stefan got Damon to stay, at least a little while longer and we're good friends now. I wish it hadn't come to leaving Stefan for his brother, but it had. I'm just glad he took the news so well. But as days progressed into weeks and weeks into months, I didn't know if I could approach Damon...

_Breathe Elena. Just Breathe._

And I walked up to him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

Damon's POV:

Elena had been trying to talk to me for a while. I pushed her away every time and I felt really bad for it. She was so sweet and fragile and I acted like the dick she claimed I was. When Stefan told me that they split, it took all my strength to stay calm. I wanted to grin from ear to ear and laugh in his face. But I didn't.

Elena came to the Salvatore Boarding House and let herself in. I'd really have to start locking the doors if this kept happening. I sighed and walked downstairs to greet her. She came in looking scared and vulnerable. I turned and grabbed a glass of vodka. I knew where this conversation was going and I wasn't about to go through it without my alcohol.

She sighed and started talking. "Damon…" she said softly. I rolled my eyes. "Elena…" I mocked, chuckling. "We need to talk about this." She said, looking at me expectantly. "No Elena. Not now. And probably not ever. You need to leave. I'm sure Saint Stefan is looking for you." I sighed and rolled my eyes. When she didn't leave, I decided to mock her even further. "You want to feel how I felt when you told me to leave? Fine," I said in a whisper, "Elena. Get. Out. Now. Don't come back here to see me. Forget I exist."

Tears were welling up in her eyes as I put my walls up. I walked to the door and held it open. She shook her head in pain and anger and walked out, looking back at me wishing I'd stop her from going. When I didn't she turned around, cussing in a low whisper. I only heard her because of my supernatural hearing.

I turned around and shut the door, muttering about Elena. I came face to face with the Saint himself. "What?" I asked, not in the mood to socialize. "Damon you can't do that to her. You can't break her like that." He gave me a look of pity and shook his head and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "To make sure she's alright Damon. I'm going to do what you should be doing." He walked out the door without another word.

"Saint," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed a blood bag and with a disgusted look on my face, tore into it. Fresh, warm blood would have felt and tasted so good right about now. But no, because Elena didn't want me killing anyone. Plus, her little witch friend Bonnie Bennett would kill me if I spilled any innocent blood.

I downed about 4 bags before I was satisfied and there was a knock at the door. I walked through the parlor and to the door. Much to my annoyance, Alaric Saltzman. "Hello Rick," I said, rather bored. "Damon can I talk to you for a minute or are you busy?" he asked. "Talk." "Ok listen, Katherine has something planned. Of course, she's in the tomb but you have to keep her in there okay? Mason Lockwood knows what it is and he's helping her out. Just keep you're guard up." I nodded. "Will do, Rick," I said, "Is that all you wanted?" He nodded. "Talk to you later when I have more information Damon." And with that he was gone.

I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the pounding headache I had. Hell, I didn't even know vampire could get headaches. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car and got in. Looks like I'll need an early start on drinking, I thought. I smirked and drove to the Mystic Grill.

Oh great Elena and the Saint are here…

I beat my head on the steering wheel a couple times before going inside to face my demons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Elena's POV

I sat in a booth in the back of the grill with Stefan. I wasn't crying over Damon anymore. When he wanted to talk, we'd talk but until then, he wasn't worth my time. I saw Damon walk into the grill while Stefan was saying something. His icy blue eyes locked on mine and he made his way to where we were sitting.

He cleared his throat and kept his eyes locked on mine. "Can you give us a minute, brother?" he asked Stefan. Stefan nodded tightly and got up, eyeing Damon. When he walked over to the pool table, Damon sat down. "Okay Elena," he said looking at his hands, "let's talk." I grabbed his hand and pulled it to me, tracing the lines on his palm with my fingertip. "Look at me, Damon," I said softly. He looked up and began to talk. "Before you ask, yes I did hear your conversation with Tyler. About everything. I have to admit it stunned me. But a happy feeling overwhelmed that I was grateful to know that you had returned my feelings." He looked pained, but continued to speak. "I showed up in your room because I wanted to talk then. But you were angry and I sensed it. It hurt when you told me to get out. But I did, for you. I spent weeks trying to get you to talk to me, even taking my walls down for you, just like I am now." He sighed and what he said next shocked me. "I love you, Elena. Isobel's words that night were true. I loved you even before I found out about Katherine. And not just because you were her doppelganger. I loved you because you were everything she never was." He sighed and looked into my eyes. I saw nothing but love there and I was overwhelmed. "Damon…I…" I started, "I can't do this." I pulled my hand away and ran out of the grill, leaving him there.

I climbed into the car, shaking and crying but I drove anyway. When I made it home, Jeremy and Anna saw me crying as I walked in the front door. "Damon…" I managed to croak out. Anna hugged me tight and said it would be okay.

I wasn't so sure anymore. I walked up to my room, feeling someone numb and lay down on my bed. _Because He's In Love With You. _The words must've run through my mind as thousand times before I drifted off to sleep. Jenna thought I was sick and said I could stay home from school today. All I could do was nod and watch her walk out of the room. I didn't trust my voice to speak.

After a while, I needed to move around. I got up and got a shower and changed clothes before lying down again. I knew what happened at the grill yesterday. I chickened out and left Damon hurt, his walls down. Now his walls were probably super glued and permanently up.

I sighed and walked downstairs to find Jeremy playing video games with…Oh God no. _Him. _I tried to be quiet but Damon was a vampire and heard me immediately. "Elena." His tone was cold and it felt like a block of ice just hit my bare flesh. I wanted to kick myself for running out, but before my mind could process things, I ran back to my room and shut the door, collapsing on my bed.

The door opened 10 minutes later and Damon waltzed in. "What do you want? I'll only hurt you remember? Yesterday at the grill was a perfect example." I said, keeping all emotion from my voice. He took a deep breath. "Elena, I still love you. I told you that yesterday that I'll love you until my days end. But do you love me?" I stayed quiet.

"Out." I said, shooing him away. He looked hurt but he left. I threw my stuffed teddy bear across the room and screamed inside. I hated myself. I hated Damon for loving someone like me and I wanted so badly to tell him that.

I needed to get my thoughts on paper, so I wrote in my journal.

And I realized that I needed to get to Damon before it was too late and he was gone out of my life forever…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope y'all aren't too worried(: Team Delena!**

I ran. I didn't take my car. I may be human, but I knew exactly where Damon was. When I got to the old church, I was gasping for air. I had to be quiet until I saw where he was. I walked down the steps and stopped when I saw him lifting the tomb door away. "Katherine?" he called out into the dark opening. She appeared within a minute and had a smug look on her face.

"What's wrong Damon? Little human a bit too much? Maybe you should just turn her and tell her to switch her feelings off. Or you can come back to me." He scoffed, "You? I'd die first. And I wouldn't turn Elena because I care about her too much." "Wow Damon. Time away from me has ruined you." Katherine turned to walk back into the tomb. I heard Damon whisper, "wait." To her. I gagged and shook my head. He was about to step into the tomb when I finally said "Damon don't do this." He turned to look at me and back at Katherine. "Please." I whispered.

He closed his eyes for a second. "I'm doing this Elena. You don't love me obviously. She does though." He pointed a Katherine and she raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath. "Damon, I love you. Don't do this to me. To us." I said, willing myself not to cry. "Well then," he said, as he grinned up at me, his perfect blue eyes lighting up, "Goodbye Katherine." He walked up the stairs and took my small hand in his large one. "Let's go home." He said, still grinning.

We walked through the woods in a comfortable silence and when my house came into view, I finally realized how tired I was. He stopped and pulled me back to him. I rested my head on his chest for a minute. I pulled back far enough to look into those glowing icy blue eyes. His walls were still up and that bothered me.

I cupped his check in my hand. "Please don't shut me out Damon." I said. I instantly saw the walls crack and break and he looked down at me with nothing but love in his eyes. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately and our mouths moved against each others. He was so gentle with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we both deepened the kiss. When we pulled away, I gasped for breath and the veins on his face were visible. I lightly traced them with my fingertips and he hissed. "Elena…" he begged, "When vampires fall in love with humans, they mark their humans. That way everyone knows who they belong to." He took a deep breath and continued. "Can I mark you? It won't hurt I promise." I nodded and tilted my head back.

A low growl escaped his throat as he kissed the skin on my neck. The next second was a blur. I felt a piercing in pain in my neck but it was soon replaced by pleasure. I gasped and he held me closer. He drank my blood deeply for a minute. I started to feel lightheaded and he pulled his fangs out and retracted them, wiping the blood off his mouth.

He smirked as I came back to earth and kissed me. The taste of my blood was still on his lips but I didn't care at the moment. "Come on," he whispered against my lips, "You're tired and you need to sleep." He walked me to my house and when we were on the porch, my knees just gave out. He carried me into the house, stopping to get me some water and then up to my room.

"I want to take a shower before I sleep," I said, looking into his eyes. He nodded and let me go into the bathroom before getting settled on my bed. I walked to the shower and turned the hot water on. I took off my clothes and stepped in, letting the bullets of water and the steam around me hit my skin.

I took my time in the shower and going through my nightly routine of brushing my teeth brushing my hair and putting on my face wash. Once I was done with all that, I looked in the mirror satisfied.

I walked out and saw Damon lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was wondering what was going on in that gorgeous head of his. I chuckled to myself and walked over to lie beside him. He looked over at me and smiled. "I guess I'll leave you now." He said sadly. He went to get up off my bed and he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

I grabbed his wrist as he turned to disappear out my window. He looked down at me with a confused look on his face. "Stay with me?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. He climbed back into my bed and lightly draped an arm over my waist.

I sighed happily and snuggled into his warm chest.

"I love you, Damon. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Elena. Always have."

He kissed my head and I was asleep in minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Haven't updated in a couple days because I've been really busy. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D**

When I woke up, I felt really warm. I kept my eyes closed at first; fearing that if I opened them, the warm feeling would go away and I didn't want that to happen. Then I thought about the dream last night. I went to find Damon at the old church where Katherine was trapped in the tomb and just as he was about to subject himself to a life filled with misery, I confessed my love to him. He smiled at me and I swear it melted my heart and then when we kissed, I could still taste him on my tongue, as if the dream were real.

My neck was hurting when I moved my head a little bit and I had no idea why. I raised my hand and felt two bite marks on my sensitive skin. I winced as I lightly brushed over them. This can't be real, I thought. I turned over in my bed, only to hit something hard beside me and when I opened my eyes, I just wanted to close them and wake up from this nightmare already.

"Damon!" I hissed. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around my room, thinking I was in danger. I rolled my eyes at him. "What the hell are _you _doing here in _my _bed?" He looked at me, confusion clouding his flawless face. "Get out now!" I screamed, "When Stefan finds out about this, you'll be staked in the blink of an eye." I saw the hurt on his face and felt a pang of guilt as he shook his head.

"I can't believe I actually believed you," He said, sitting up and pulling his black boots on, "Whatever." He shot in front of me and I glared up at him. His next words shocked me and chilled me to the bone. "Goodbye Katherine," He whispered in my ear. And then he was gone. I shivered at the feel of the wind blowing in through the open window.

I shook my head and forced anger to overwhelm the guilt and sadness I felt for being so harsh and sat on my bed with my phone. I texted Stefan, hoping he would reply rather quickly. Soon my phone was buzzing with his response and he agreed to meet me on the abandoned football field today. My head was pounding and even closing my eyes wasn't helping it. I finally gave up trying and with one last glance at the window, I went on with my normal morning routine.

When I met Stefan, he was weirdly happy. I was glad that he had found happiness after I broke his heart and I didn't want to whisk him away from it. But what I wanted to say was more important than that. I was going to be a selfish, spoiled brat who cares about herself. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe I am turning into Katherine. I shook the thought off as I came face to face with my ex.

I didn't use words. I wrapped my arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him. He returned the soft kiss that told me he forgave me for giving up on him and I smiled against his lips. I reveled in the feel of his lips on mine as he pulled me a little closer. I kept my eyes shut and continued to kiss him. When I pulled away and opened my eyes, I was surprised at what my brain had been thinking. I was horrified when I looked at the muscular form of my boyfriend. _You actually imagined yourself kissing Damon. _My mind screamed and yelled at me and I forced it to stop.

Stefan kissed my hand and smiled up at me. "I love you, Elena," he said softly, "don't forget that. But I have to go. I have a meeting with a vampire soon and I can't be late." I looked at him, my eyes begging him to let me tag along. He just shook his head and kissed my cheek. And then in a flash he was gone. I sat down on the bleachers, determined to figure out what vampire was so important that Stefan had to leave me now. I drew a blank and decided to make my way to my car.

I put the key in the ignition, still in deep thought as I pulled out onto the road. My car had a mind of its own apparently, because I ended up in the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House. I got out of the car; hands shaking as I quietly shut the door. What are you doing Elena? I asked myself this question over and over again. I knew Damon was the only one home, yet my feet kept moving me forward towards the unlocked door.

I didn't knock or push the door opened at first. When I did raise my hand to knock, the door swung open and I saw an angry and hurt Damon staring down at me. "What?" he spit out, venom hanging on each word. "I-I wanted to make sure you were okay," I said, "A-are you? Okay, I mean?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Go away." He said his words bitter and cold. I caught the door before he closed it and forced my way inside.

The silence was not comfortable. It was awkward and I could sense Damon's anger as it continued to drag on. He poured himself glass after glass of whiskey as I sat there watching him down each shot. I took in a breath and tried to speak but he cut me off before I even got a word in. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, Elena," he stated, the cold and bitterness was still present in his voice, "But I'd suggest ending this visit rather quickly. Things will end badly if you don't leave in five minutes." He glared at me and I returned it. Damon Salvatore certainly did not scare me, drunk or not.

**The next chapter will be in Stefan's POV. And don't worry, Stelena won't last long.(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the dose of Stelena last chapter…This chapter is in Stefan's POV and then I promise, we'll get to Delena!**

Stefan's POV

I hated lying to Elena. She was an innocent human and I had no right to mess with her head like that. It wouldn't be this way if I hadn't gone to see Katherine. I should've known she'd be the one to ruin the life I had built without her. I wanted to hate her. I wanted to taunt her through the tomb door and I wanted her to leave me the hell alone. But we started talking. I asked her questions about Klaus and she surprisingly answered them honestly.

We talked about my life since she left us…me and Damon, that is. She actually listened to me and seemed to love hearing about how I changed. I eventually told her that I couldn't do this. The past would not come back to haunt me. And no matter how much I wanted to believe I hated her, that she compelled my love, I couldn't. Because I was falling in love with her all over again.

I could've forced myself to focus on Elena and not let Katherine affect me. But I didn't. I can't be like my sadistic brother, who could turn his emotions off in the blink of an eye. So everyday I went to her. Soon enough the days started blurring together and one time I even found myself at Bonnie's house, asking her and her friend Luka to help me get her out. They agreed they would research how to do it, because it was me and not Damon.

When I got to the tomb after Elena kissed me and I became her boyfriend again, the guilt started building up. I felt like I was drowning. But as I descended the stairs and saw her mischievous brown eyes boring into my mossy green ones, everything melted away. Even the way I felt towards Elena. I told her that I missed her so much and she gave me her defeated look. I wanted to walk into the tomb and kiss her and comfort her like a good boyfriend but she always reminded me that it wasn't possible.

She sank to the floor and sighed. "I'm getting you out of here," I whispered. She looked up at me confused. I told her about Bonnie and Luka agreeing to help me out with the tomb spell. She didn't speak, she just nodded her head. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I knew it was late and I got up from where I sat. She looked up at me with pleading eyes and I just stared back at her, the message clear in my eyes. She smiled weakly up and me. She needed blood badly, but she still managed to say those three words. And I knew she meant them. "I love you." My heart swelled at the thought and I began walking up the stairs.

As the cool wind hit me, so did the reality of my situation. I began walking through the woods. Elena was going to hate me. Hate me for using her as a Katherine replacement. Hate me for lying to her when I said I was meeting with an important vampire. But most of all she was going to hate me for ever say I loved her. I didn't notice the moon above until it was too late. I heard the leaves of the forest floor rustling in the distance. I thought nothing of it, what with the wind whipping around.

Then I saw him. Teeth bared, saliva pooled around them as he looked at me with those menacing eyes. The eyes of Mason Lockwood. I contemplated running, trying to get away. I was fast but because I fed on animal blood, I wasn't as fast as a werewolf. He growled a menacing growl that would've scared a normal person half to death. I stepped back and he pounced, lunging for my throat. He could only knick my torso though because of the strength I'd used to push him. I felt a weird sensation as I tried to stand.

The wolf bared his teeth again before running off in the other direction. I fell back into a laying position, my breath labored as the venom from the bite coursed through my veins. I'd sent a prayer to God, hoping he was listening.

Then everything went black.

**Short, I know but Delena is up next and then I'll do a chapter in Bonnie's POV, when she finds Stefan…and let's Katherine out…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

Damon's POV

Elena just sat there staring at me. The alcohol burned my throat as it went down and every shot I drank pushed me closer to getting wasted. Brave girl, I thought, even after the threat from a _vampire _that could more or less rip her throat out, she still chooses to sit here. "Damon, what's wrong with you?" she asked, "Talk to me…" I closed my eyes as her voice bounced off the walls of the Boarding House. Even after she pissed me off, I still loved her. No matter what she did, I'd love her. And I hated myself every minute for it.

I turned to face her, rage and anger clear on my face. "What do you think, Elena?" I spit, forcing venom into each word that came out of my mouth, "Do you think you can keep doing this push and pull thing you seem to have with me?" I sighed, downing another shot. "Damon, don't be like that," she said softly, averting her gaze. "What the hell am I supposed to be like?" I asked, "Am I supposed to let you play a game with _MY _heart and Stefan's heart? I did that with Katherine. And I don't want to go there again. Bottom line is you choose. But if you do choose Stefan, don't come looking for me. I'll be gone before you know it and no one will even remember me."

She had tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but I chose to be the selfish bastard I usually am and stay put with my alcohol. I shook my head and laughed to myself and downed another shot. All the sudden, I felt two warm arms wrap around my abdomen. I knew she was there behind me and I could've stopped it, but the truth was, I actually loved feeling her small arms around my larger frame. I sighed and pushed her away and she gave me a confused look.

"Look Elena," I said in an emotionless voice, "You know where the door is. Show yourself out." She swallowed and walked up to the door and slammed it shut. God, she was a stubborn human. "Leave." I said, attempting to keep my cool. She shook her head and tried to grab my hand. I pulled out of her reach. "Stop being a stupid human!" I yelled at her, "You have no idea of the pain that I can put you through if you mess with me."

Still, she shook her head and stepped closer. "You wouldn't hurt me Damon." She said. I laughed at her and stepped closer to her. I leaned down to whisper in her ear and I felt her shiver as my hot breath hit her flesh. "I can snap your neck in two seconds or pull your heart from your chest without giving it a second thought. You wouldn't be able to scream because you'd be dead." I pulled away from her and drained another shot.

"You're drunk," she said. I shook my head and pushed her towards the door. She fought against me the entire way there. "Get you're ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out to your car." I said glaring at her, venom dripping from my words. She refused and I rolled my eyes. "No?" I asked sarcastically, "Fine." I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to me for an angry kiss. She responded automatically, with just as much intensity as me, if not more.

She pulled away, gasping for breath and I continued to stare at her. "You know, I believe Isobel's words," she commented, more to herself, "she just forgot to inform you that I felt the same." She smiled and pulled me into a softer, sweeter kiss.

And I was instantly lost in all that was Elena Gilbert.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! This will be a Delena chapter and then I want to go back and elaborate on the Katfan POVs. **

Elena's POV

When a look of irritation crossed Damon's features, I couldn't help the fear the swelled inside me. I didn't think Damon would purposely hurt me, but he was a vampire and I couldn't be sure. It had seemed like he'd had enough of my attitude. My backtalk, my blatant disrespect. He had 160 years on me, but I still different back down. I stared into his blue eyes and all he could do was shake his head in aggravation.

I thought that was the last straw and I would end up in the hospital. But the next second was a blur as I was pulled into the circle of Damon's arms, kissing him. I melted the second cool lips met hot ones and I knew he could sense what I was feeling when his arms were around my waist and his lips claimed mine for a bruising, angry kiss. I, like him, found myself totally lost in all that was Damon Salvatore. _My Damon, _I thought as his lips brushed against mine for a sweet, soft kiss.

I smiled up at him. "That was…amazing," I said, grinning. "What about Saint Stefan?" he asked, features turning serious, "What happens when he gets back? Are you going to leave me again for him?" I heard the pain in his voice as it broke when he talked. I shook my head no and pulled him into another kiss. It started off slow and sweet and loving and then it turned into something passionate. My fingers slipped under the hem of his usual black t-shirt and before I could even start to pull it over his head, he grabbed my hands and stopped me, blue eyes piercing into my chocolate ones.

"A-are you sure Elena?" he asked. His voice broke and I could sense he was scared. Scared of me leaving him yet again. I nodded and pulled him into a kiss that would reassure him I wasn't going anywhere. He let me pull his shirt over his head and he leaned down and kissed my lips, making his way down to my throat, kissing and sucking and nipping playfully at the exposed skin. He pulled back abruptly when he got to a certain point, and the blood red veins appeared on his face.

He hissed and looked at anything but me, feeling embarrassed that he slipped up like this. "Damon look at me," I pleaded. He complied and looked down at me with a look of regret on his face. I shook my head. "Do it," I said, my voice a whisper. He mirrored my movement and shook his head, avoiding my gaze again. "I won't hurt you," he said, "I just got you and I won't do anything to hurt you." "You won't hurt me," I said, still trying to plead my case, "You have to trust me on that Damon. You won't hurt me." He nodded and met my eyes.

His breath was ragged as he lowered his head to kiss the sensitive skin. I shivered at the gesture and I could feel the smirk playing at his lips at feeling what happened to me when he was around. I felt the piercing pain for a moment, and then it was replaced by pleasure. I gasped and breathed his name as he drank, lightly at first and then deepening it. He sensed I was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy and pulled out of my neck. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster and straddled his waist.

The next hour was a dream and I woke lying next to Damon in his room. I began tracing patterns on his smooth skin. I was amazed that the scars that resided there weren't hard and calloused and rough. Apparently sometime during my mind rant, Damon stirred. When I looked into his face, I saw nothing but love and contentment. "This is how it should be," he whispered. I nodded my head and kissed his lips that had quickly become a drug for me and snuggled into his warm, bare chest.

"I love you Damon. This time I mean it. I'll love you for as long as I live."

He gazed at me with a shocked expression on his face but he softened when he saw that what I said was true in my dark eyes.

"I love you too, Elena. And if I'm lucky, I'll get to love you for the rest of my existence."

He draped an arm over my waist and we drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The last thing I remembered was my weak human body being dragged out of bed and away from my vampire. I wasn't entirely sure, but I thought I saw a streak of gold in the eyes before the entire world went black.

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Who took Elena? Was it the resident mutt that still lived in Mystic Falls? Was it the vampire that was after Katherine? If it was Mason, who is he working for? Or does he still have a vengeance against Damon? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! Oh and the Disclaimer still applies!**

Katherine's POV

I was sitting in the back of the tomb. What did I do to deserve this? I thought. I shook my head and shut my eyes. I hadn't slept all night and there were bags under them. Just as I started to slip away from the conscious world, I heard movement outside the tomb. I strained to listen a little harder. It was coming from the staircase. I shot to the front of the tomb to see which of the Salvatore brothers was here today. To say I was shocked by who I came face to face with was an understatement.

Outside the tomb stood a panting Bennett witch and a friend of hers. "Can I help you?" I drawled, "Or did you just bring your friend here to watch me rot?" Bonnie shook her head. "Katherine, we're here to set you free." I was taken aback by the outburst. "W-what?" I asked, thoroughly confused now. "Just trust me." Was all she said. She grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him to the center of the room. The guy turned out to be a new student or citizen or whatever named Luka.

I cocked an eyebrow as they started to chant. The wind picked up around the room and when I looked over at the Bennett, she had blood trickling out of her nose. When they broke apart, the air settled down and the two witches looked at me and smiled. Their smiles weren't plastered on their faces, but they were genuine smiles. I stepped towards the entrance and was amazed when I was able to walk out of the tomb, unharmed.

I couldn't believe it. The Bennett witch and her little boy-toy actually set the big bad vampire free. I sniffed the fresh air, taking in the scents and sounds around me. When I looked at Bonnie again, there was worry and fear on her face. Luka reached for her hand. I cocked a brow at her to ask her what was wrong but she just shook her head and motioned for me to follow. I watched them walk up the stairs and followed a minute later.

The forest floor was damp and cool with the morning dew that settled on it. I smiled and looked up towards the sky. The sun was penetrating wherever it could reach through the thick leaves and it made everything all the more magical. Bonnie started slowing down and I looked up in front of us. There was a figure laying on the ground, appearing to be knocked out cold. I smirked; did the witch bring me a human? I thought, I wouldn't have pegged her for the type that liked to spill innocent blood.

My heart was pounding in anticipation as we got a little closer to the figure. I listened for a minute trying to hear a heartbeat or smell the fear that humans usually give off. We got close enough for me to see the face and I realized why none of those were present. I screamed out in horror as I dropped to the wet forest floor.

"Stefan!" I sobbed, "Stefan stay with me." He groaned a little bit and I checked his body for any injuries that may be present. When I lifted his shirt up, revealing his abdomen, I shook my head. "Oh no," I whispered, letting a couple more tears flow freely down my face. Bonnie looked at me like I was crazy for a minute and I choked out the words that I wanted to deny, "Wolf bite."


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! This chapter is totally in Elena's POV.**

Elena's POV

My body registered that it was weak. I felt the cool, smooth surface underneath my stomach. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was afraid to see who my captor was. I finally just sighed, letting whoever was in the room with me know that I was awake. I heard shuffling around me and oddly, I felt at ease. "Rise and shine," a voice whispered in my ear.

I shivered from the feel of the overly hot breath on my neck and opened my eyes. When I looked up, I was absolutely shocked at who I saw standing there. "Well, well, well," he said, smiling his knee weakening smile at me. I sat up and curled my legs underneath my body. "M-m-mason," I said, hating that my voice cracked, "w-what am I-I doing h-here?" He shook his head and chuckled. "You're a liability, Elena." He said, calmly looking into my eyes, "With you, I can ensure that the Salvatore brothers will do whatever I want them to. Including helping Katherine out."

"W-what? Why?" I asked. "I need her, simple as that," he said, "She's a part of the plan. So, I will make you as comfortable as I can." He looked at me, and I saw the look of something other than curiosity and hatred. It reminded me of how Damon looked at me with those sky blue eyes. I groaned quietly and covered my face. "And what about Damon?" I asked, glancing up at him for only a second.

He shrugged. "He won't be harmed if he cooperates. But Stefan on the other hand, he's not doing too well." My eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" "You see, Stefan and I have a lot of bad blood between us. He still loves Katherine and I saw him as competition and now he's trying to take away…" Mason trailed off. I cocked a brow at him, asking for an explanation. "Anyway," he began again, "I tracked him down. I wasn't going to hurt him, but I did. I bit him right on his stomach." I gasped and shook my head, fighting back a sob.

The weird thing was, I didn't know whether I was crying because I truly cared about Stefan or because I didn't care about him enough. Mason sat down beside me, unsure of what to do. I wiped a tear off my cheek and grabbed his hand for comfort. He kept his cool and pulled me closer so that I could sob into his chest.

After a while, my sobs turned into soft hiccups. I knew I had soaked Mason's shirt and when I looked up at him, he was sound asleep. I chuckled and laid my head back down on his thigh. He fell asleep to my sobs, I thought. That in itself should be scary, but it was oddly comforting.

I stretched again before falling into a deep sleep on the warm lap of the werewolf who captured me. I remember the last thing I thought about was Damon getting me out of here.

Then nothing. Nothing but two gold eyes glowing in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm gonna write this chapter in Mason's POV. Its gonna be a little weird because originally this story was a Delena story. Their might be a Melena moment or two in here but ultimately, this is a Delena story. So Enjoy!**

Mason's POV

When I woke up, I felt someone lying on my lap. I looked down once my eyes were open and saw that Elena had fallen asleep. I smiled and absentmindedly ran my fingers through her long brown hair. She stirred but didn't wake. I watched her for a few more minutes. She looks so much like Katherine, I thought, but she's really nowhere close to her. I smiled at the thought and laid my head back on the couch cushions.

When Elena finally did wake up, she stretched before opening her eyes. She looked up at me, he face clouded with fear for the most part. I continued stroking her hair as she calmed down. "Hey." I said, smiling. "Hey." She responded, quickly sitting up. I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Make yourself at home, Elena," I yelled from the kitchen. I waited a couple minutes and heard the TV turn on.

We sat in silence for hours, just watching the TV. Finally Elena broke the silence. "So what's the plan anyway?" she asked. I shook my head. "I can't say." I tried my hardest to be vague about what Katherine and I were planning. She touched my arm and looked into my eyes. I could tell she was scared through the façade that she had attempted. "Please Mason," she pleaded, "at least tell me why you need me. And don't tell me I'm your insurance or whatever because I know better."

I sighed. She wasn't going to back down, so I just gave in. I told her about Katherine wanting to use her to break the curse, thereby making me and my kind a slave to the moon for eternity. I told her that if a werewolf attempted to break the curse, she would be safe and I explained to her that the only reason I brought her here was to keep her protected. Damon had no idea what he was up against and I knew Katherine would be out of the tomb by now.

She understood why I did what I did and we talked a little more. She told me about Stefan and Damon and Isobel and her father. We relived the carnival where I nearly got Stefan and Damon killed. That was painful for me, seeing as I could see the hurt clear on her face. She finally wore out and went to sleep and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as her soft snores echoed throughout the room.

**Yes it was short. But I'm working on it :D Bear with me guys!**


End file.
